Thinking Out Loud
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: There was a girl, a girl who could destory Narnia or save it. Edmund isn't the best brother, betraying his family just for a lifetime of sweets and a throne. Melody isn't your usual girl, with her powers and her history. When these two broken people meet, can they heal each other and save what's precious to them? Or will Narnia fall to the White Witch? Edmund x OC


**Hey, Jaz Lita here! :D**

**So, recently my guy friend was fanboying over Aslan (he loves lions) and Narnia in general, and a few days ago I watch Prince Caspian again :D Needless to say, I fell in love with Narnia for the fifth time. **

**And then I got an awesome idea for a fanfic and it involved my fav character, Edmund, and I was like: What the heck let's just write it. **

**This is just a preview, where most of the main characters are introduced. It will be mainly in Edmund's POV, but sometimes it will switch :D**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: The Girl<strong>

Peter is an idiot.

The snow was freezing my feet off as I trudged through it, heading for the Witch's castle. All the while, I was thinking of my prat of a brother and imagining punching his face over and over again. He was acting like he was better than everyone else, he was trying to-

Something rustled in the bush next to me. I froze. It rustled again. I tried to relax. It's probably just a fox or something, right? No need to panic, Edmund.

Curious eyes peeped at me, and I knew this was no fox.

"Who... who's there?" I said, trying to sound menacing.

No reply.

"Show yourself!"

There was no reply again. I rolled my eyes and was going to continue on my way when the bush rustled again and something ran out.

Yep, it wasn't a fox.

A girl with wild brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes stared at me. I stared right back at her. What was she doing? I took in what she was wearing and it was pants and a shirt. Wasn't she cold? Who was I kidding, of course she must be cold!

I took a step towards her but she flinched back, arms going up. I stopped. Who was this girl? I could tell that she was taller than her average height, but I was still taller than her. She looked around fourteen to my fifteen. Her skin was as pale as the snow around her, and she didn't seem to be shivering at all.

Something or someone stepped on a twig. She looked around wildly, then stepped back from me. I moved forward, wanting for her to stay, but she turned tail and ran. I stared after her, a million questions running through my head.

Another twig snapped. I started to run through the snow, stumbling occasionally. I snuck back looks to see if someone was following me, but that person was either very good at hiding or just didn't exist.

Probably didn't exist.

God, I was paranoid.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. A cold blast of wind swept through, chilling me to the very bone. I thought of Susan and Lucy, back at the Beaver's house. What would they think about me going to the Witch? I thought of turning back.

But then I remembered that Peter called me a beast, and how the Witch had promised me more Turkish Delight and a throne, and forgot about everything else. I forged on, determined to reach there before it got even more darker.

But something was twisting in my stomach, like a big snake, coiling and uncoiling.

I made it to a river outside the castle and took a deep breath. It was too late to think of going back now.

I crossed the river and went up to the castle. It was like everything was dead; nothing was moving, there were no sounds except for my feet crunching in the snow.

Then a note rang out.

I jumped, looking around to see the source of the sound. More notes rang out, like someone was singing. But why would anyone be singing right here, right now? I walked quicker, trying to find the entrance to the castle. When I found it, I entered without hesitation, then stopped.

There was a statue of a huge lion, and somehow I knew that this was Aslan, the Aslan that the Beavers were talking about. His sad stare burrowed into me. To make myself feel better, I dug out a stubbed pencil and drew on a moustache and a pair of glasses on the stone lion with a shaking hand.

Pathetic, I know.

I then stepped back and continued, refusing to look back at the lion. But I could still feel his stare on me. The song continued, slowly getting louder. When I got to the middle of the courtyard, I realized that there were statues all around me. Of wolves, satyrs, bears and foxes who all looked like they were in pain. A stone giant towered over me. I shivered and hurried on.

A dim light was shining on the far side of the courtyard, so I practically ran towards it. I saw a huge wolf stretched out on the top of a staircase. I gulped and told myself that it was stone, it can't hurt me.

I reached it and was about to step over it when it opened it's mouth. I jumped back.

"Who's there? Who's there? Stand still, stranger, and tell me who you are." He growled.

I could hear the wolf's voice clearly over the song, which was now so loud that it was nearly deafening.

"If you please, sir," I was shaking so hard, I was that scared. "My name is Edmund, and I'm the Son of Adam that Her Majesty met in the wood the other day and I've come to bring her the news that my brother and sisters are now in Narnia—quite close, in the Beavers' house. She—she wanted to see them."

"I will tell Her Majesty," said the wolf. "Meanwhile, stand still on the threshold, as you value your life." Then it vanished into the house.

I stood there, trying not to run. This place was giving me the creeps. My fingers were so freezing that they felt like they were going to snap off, and my heart was trying to leap out of my chest. The song wasn't helping Then the wolf came back, grinning an unpleasant smile.

"Come in! Come in! Fortunate favourite of the Queen—or else not so fortunate."

I followed the wolf. I found myself in a hall with even more statues, if it was possible. What did the Witch do in her spare time, carve out statues?

That wasn't right.

There was a faun next to the door, and I couldn't help but wonder if this was the friend that Lucy was talking about. I entered the room.

The only light came from a single lamp and close beside it sat the White Witch. And the girl.

The girl's mouth was open, and the song was coming from there. She had changed into a pure-white gown, her previously wild hair tamed into a braid that reached down to her waist. Her eyes widened, but it seemed like she couldn't stop singing.

I tore my gaze away from her and looked at the Witch. "I've come, your Majesty."

"How dare you come alone?" said the Witch in a terrible voice. "Did I not tell you to bring the others with you?"

This was not good. "Please, your Majesty," I managed to say, "I've done the best I can. I've brought them quite close. They're in the little house on top of the dam just up the river with Mr and Mrs Beaver."

A slow cruel smile came over the Witch's face. "Is this all your news?"

"No, your Majesty," said Edmund, and proceeded to tell her all he had heard before leaving the Beavers' house.

The girl stopped singing at the mention of Aslan. She stared at me, something sparking in her down eyes.

The Witch looked at her and stood up, and slapped her cheek. The girl fell to the ground, her hand cupping her slowly reddening cheek. "Did I tell you to stop singing? Stand up, wretch!" She pulled the girl up by her hair. A single tear falling down her red cheek, the girl began singing again. I was watching the whole time, clenching my fists. That wasn't a way to treat a girl, let alone a fourteen year old one. The Witch turned her attention back to me."What! Aslan? Aslan! Is this true? If I find you have lied to me -"

"Please, I'm only repeating what they said," I stammered, fervently praying that she wouldn't kill me. The girl had a glazed-over look in her eyes now, devoid of emotion.

But the Witch, who was no longer paying attention to me or the girl, clapped her hands. Instantly the same dwarf who I had seen with her before appeared.

"Make ready our sledge," ordered the Witch, "and use the harness without bells." She turned to the girl, "Wretch, shut up!"

The girl closed her mouth, bowing her head. I glanced at the girl again, and she had lifted her face up to face me. Unknown to the Witch, who was busy, another tear slipped down her face.

And I was the only one who noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the beginning! I hope you like it!<strong>

**Review please :D**

**- Jasmine**


End file.
